marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House of Agon (Earth-1010)/Gallery
House of Agon.png Black Bolt.png|Black Bolt (King)|link=Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-1010) Medusa.png|Medusa (Queen)|link=Medusalith Amaquelin (Earth-1010) Crystal.png|Crystal|link=Crystalia Amaquelin (Earth-1010) Gorgon.png|Gorgon|link=Gorgon (Earth-1010) Karnak.png|Karnak|link=Karnak (Earth-1010) Triton.png|Triton|link=Triton (Earth-1010) Ahura Boltagon.png|Ahura Boltagon|link=Ahura Boltagon (Earth-1010) Lockjaw.png|Lockjaw|link=Lockjaw (Earth-1010) Maximus the Mad.png|Maximus the Mad|link=Maximus (Earth-1010) ScreamOurWayIn.png|Black Bolt and Banshee getting inside the church|link=Speak Now (A!) TvsSMBBB.png|Torment vs Black Bolt, Banshee and Spider-Man|link=Speak Now (A!) TheLuckyGirls-AoU.png|Black Cat and Domino teaming up UltronVsTonyTSAoU.png|"Perish then" RescueCatchesTony AoU.png|"Tony… Are you ok?" UltronSmashesHulkAoU.png|Ultron smashes Hulk UltronVsABombAoU.png|Ultron vs A-Bomb AdamantiumPunchesAdamantiumAoU.png|Ultron vs Wolverine BBVsUltronsShieldAoU.png|Black Bolt tries to attack Ultron WonderManStepsUpAoU.png|"You used my brain patterns for the Vision without my permission. Now you will have to face me!" VisionAidsHisBrotherAoU.png|"Why not, Ultron?" UltronVsVibraniumShield.png|Ultron destroys Captain America's shield SWNoMoreUltronAoU.png|Scarlet Witch wiping Ultron out of existence SueExplainsPlanYF!.png|Invisible Woman explains her plan StanLeeInReceptionYF!.png|"Go ahead, heroes… And Excelsior!" HeroesFaceSupposedHeroesYF!.png|"Hello! Heroes!" VectorVsHeroesYF!.png|Vector vs the Heroes HulkVsVectorYF!.png|Hulk bulls through Vector's repulsion HeroesVsVectorYF!.png|The heroes vs Vector HonoraryFantasticFourYF!.png|"That’s why we want to turn you into honorary Fantastic Four members… All of you" CrystalComesIn-AUH.jpg|"If you’re asking me… All of this looks pretty inhumane." CrystalWaterCannon-AUH.png|"Sorry. I’m just really not one for speeches." CrystalWindsJack-AUH.png|"Whoa! Guy? You want to come at me? I’m an Elemental." KarnakVsWatchdogGunners-AUH.png|Karnak vs the Watchdogs BlackBoltFightsEnnilux-Refugees.jpg|Black Bolt defeats the Ennilux Soldiers IsoBlackBoltHandshake-Refugees.jpg|Iso shakes Black Bolt's hand InhumansMetal.jpg|"Yes? What kind of music? Do you play any metal? I love metal. The heavier the better." 3854197-screen+shot+2014-05-28+at+9.17.54+pm.jpg|"And now, I’m going to teach you how to set things on fire. Properly." Inferno_A!_DC.png|"I am my own person. And I won’t let anyone choose for me. Not you, not Medusa." Inferno_A!_35.png|Queen Medusa stripping Dante of his insulated suit Inferno_24.png|"My husband and I were watching the scene." Inferno_A!_36.png|"My husband, King Black Bolt, says he is pleased to meet you… Inferno." LockjawTeleportsInside.png|"Uhhh… Hold on, Bruno. I think my new dog just teleported into my room." QueenMedusaMeetsTheSecretWarriors-LO!.png|"I am Medusa, Queen of the Inhumans… Therefore, your Queen." EnterMagisterKarnak-LO!.png|"I am Magister Karnak, philosopher to the Inhumans." KarnakVsSlingshot-LO!.png|"Do you wish to be next?" HouseOfAgonVsSHIELD-LO!.png|"How dare you break into Inhuman territory?!" TheInhumans-TAaStD.jpg|"I suppose that counts as a win. Eh, Romeo?" IVX?-TAaStD.jpg|"Mutants… Hmph." MedusaVisitsSHIELD-Madbomb.png|"S.H.I.E.L.D…. We have heard what happened." Medusa_A!_18.png|Medusa and Lockjaw arrive to Attilan AuranVsQueenMedusa-Madbomb.png|"Auran, what is happening?" MedusaVsAuran-Madbomb.png|"You think that little gun will hurt me?" QuakeVsAuran-Madbomb.png|"Go! I’ll handle her." TritonFacesKarnak-Madbomb.png|"Brother, what’s gotten into you? Chill!" KarnakVsTriton-Madbomb.png|"Weak." Karnak_A!_1_Madbomb.png|Karnak about to hit Triton Triton_A!_3.png|Triton dodges his brother's blow QuakeAbsorbsGorgonsShock-Madbomb.png|Quake absorbs Gorgon's seismic blast Maximus marvel.png|"Oh, look who came to join us!" Maximus_A!.png|"The Queen herself!" Maximus_A!_5.png|"Welcome to the new Attilan, your Majesty." Medusa_(Earth-1010)_002.png|"What did you do, Maximus?!" Black_Bolt_A!_18.png|"I don't know if you can hear me through your brother's mind control, but I'm going to set you free, husband." Maximus_A!_15.png|"I regret to inform you that you have been dethroned..." Maximus_A!_14.png|"...Queen of Nothing." Maximus_A!_16.png|"You’re not the only one updated in current affairs, my dear." Maximus_A!_10.png|"Oh, yes. I do." Maximus_A!_6.png|"But you will." MsMarvelVsQuake-Madbomb.png|"Never fear! Ms. Marvel is here!" MsMarvelPunchesMaximus-Madbomb.png|"I'm here to take out the trash." Maximus_A!_9.png|Maximus activating his wrist-mounted laser Maximus_A!_1.png|Maximus aiming his wrist-mounted laser Maximus_A!_12.png|Maximus aiming his wrist-mounted laser Maximus_A!_2.png|Maximus aiming his wrist-mounted laser Maximus_A!_11.png|Maximus firing his wrist-mounted laser Maximus_A!_13.png|"Ugh, the dog." Maximus_A!_17.png|Maximus enthralls Lockjaw Karnak_&_Lockjaw_A!_Madbomb.png|"Bizarro doggie!" Black_Bolt_&_the_Inhumans_A!.png|"Hail, Maximus! Rightful ruler of the Inhumans!" Maximus_A!_3.png|Maximus attacks Ms. Marvel QuakeSavesKamala-Madbomb.png|Quake saves Ms. Marvel Black_Bolt_A!_1.png|"Brother, go take care of the NuHumans outside of the Palace. We cannot have any more interruptions." BlackBoltFlies-Madbomb.png|"Was that Black Bolt?" Black Bolt_A!_01.png|Black Bolt charging lightning around himself NuHumansVsKingBlackBolt-Madbomb.png|The NuHumans vs Black Bolt Black Bolt_A!_03.png|Black Bolt faces the NuHumans Black Bolt_A!_10.png|Black Bolt charging an energy blast Black_Bolt_A!_23.png|Black Bolt ready to attack the NuHumans Black_Bolt_A!_36.png|Black Bolt attacks the NuHumans Maximus_A!_7.png|"You bore me. Time to set off the Madbomb." RoyalFamilyVsNuHumans-Madbomb.png|The Royal Family vs Crystal, Triton and the NuHumans FatherAndSon-Madbomb.png|Ahura blocks Black Bolt's punch AhuraShielded-Madbomb.png|Ahura shields himself AhuraVsBlackBolt-Madbomb.png|Ahura Boltagon vs Black Bolt Gorgon_Madbomb.png|"You thought it was over?" Karnak_&_Gorgon_A!_01_Madbomb.png|"And to think Medusa considered you good enough…" Black_Bolt_A!_53.png|Black Bolt about to scream... Genocide!-Madbomb.png|"GEN-O-CIDE!!!!!!!!" GridVsMaximus-Madbomb.png|Grid attacks Maximus the Mad Maximus_A!_4.png|Maximus loses control Black_Bolt_A!_7.png|Black Bolt faces his brother Maximus_A!_19.png|"You may think you’ve won, brother." Maximus_A!_18.png|"But the Terrigen Bomb is still active and there’s no way to stop it." Black_Bolt_A!_29.png|Black Bolt as the Terrigen Bomb explodes Black_Bolt_A!_38.png|Black Bolt trying to fly away from the explosion Maximus_A!_8.png|Maximus looks up at his brother BlackBoltFalls-Madbomb.png|Black Bolt crashes against the ground